


getting something out of nothing

by shaylawrites (thominwtt)



Series: 100 Drabbles [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Closeted Character, Happy Ending, House Party, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thominwtt/pseuds/shaylawrites
Summary: Unfortunately, the anxiety comes back almost instantly when Dan asks his next question: “When’s the first time you figured out you liked guys?”





	getting something out of nothing

**Author's Note:**

> this is wayyyyy longer than 500 words,,, but I hope that's not a big deal for you guys lmao. I hope you enjoy!

It started with twenty questions.

Well, it really started with Phil going to a party. He hadn’t really wanted to be there in the first place; people were too loud and too drunk and Phil was too anxious to deal with it all. So the dark corner in the living had become his friend for the night. That is, until someone leaned on the wall next to him.

He introduced himself as Dan, and Phil had a really hard time looking away from his pretty brown eyes and the way his curls bounced over his forehead when he threw his head back and laughed. They talked for a few minutes, Phil awkwardly answering Dan’s _ get-to-know-you _questions before the grinning brunette asked him if he would rather talk in another room.

Phil isn’t completely sure how he ended up inside a hallway closet with Dan, but he’s here now, pressed up against the man’s side in a house he never wanted to be at, and a party he never wanted to attend. He’s here now, and he’s starting not to mind the way his arm brushes against Dan’s every time he breathes.

Dan asks suddenly, “You wanna play twenty questions?” Phil startles beside him but nods silently after calming himself.

“Great!” Dan shoots a beaming smile Phil’s way, and Phil can only see him because of the dim light of the closet, but it’s enough.

“I’ll start,” Dan says, “how old are you?”

“Nineteen.”

“Me too.”

Phil asks, “What’s your dream job?” Dan leans into Phil’s shoulder, tilting his head to the side as he thinks, and Phil has to breathe slowly to try and stop his heart from beating out of his chest. He discreetly watches as Dan chews down on his bottom lip, and the visual doesn’t help him.

“I wanted to be an actor as a kid, so maybe something to do with entertainment? A talk show host would be cool.”

Phil nods in agreement, remembering his own dreams of wanting to be a Weatherman when he was a child.

“Do you have any siblings?” Turning back to face Phil, Dan’s nose is suddenly only inches away from Phil’s. Trying not to gape his mouth open like a fish, Phil nods quickly. 

When Dan raises an eyebrow, Phil sputters out, “One brother. He’s older; has a Swedish girlfriend that he lives with in London.”

The corner of Dan’s mouth twitches and Phil tries desperately to think of an interesting question quickly.

“Do you play video games?” He asks, internally wincing as soon as the question leaves his mouth. Thankfully, Dan nods, leaving Phil feeling less anxious about sounding like too much of a nerd.

Unfortunately, the anxiety comes back almost instantly when Dan asks his next question. “When’s the first time you figured out you liked guys?”

Phil can feel the heat rising up into his cheeks, embarrassment and shame curling into his stomach. He flinches away from Dan, backing up against the corner of the closet. “What-”

“Sorry!” Dan says quickly, reaching out to place his hands on Phil’s shoulders. “I shouldn’t have just said that, but you’ve been staring at my lips since we got in here, mate.”

Phil tries to speak through the ball building in his throat. He can’t look at Dan’s sympathetic gaze anymore, so he drops his eyes to stare at their shoes. “I didn’t mean to-”

“I was eleven, if you were wondering,” Dan cuts in, lifting Phil’s chin slightly. Phil involuntarily shivers at the touch. “I was eleven when I figured out I liked guys.”

Realization washes over Phil like a wave, and with it takes the terror he had been feeling for the past few minutes. What’s leftover is a building pool of nervousness in his chest, a spark of hope rushing through him. He follows it, almost desperately, saying, “I was twelve.”

Dan bites his lip again, and Phil watches without question. Dan smiles, and, for the first time, Phil notices that Dan’s eyes are watching him as well, and he feels warm. “Guess we got something in common,” Phil mumbles, moving a half-step closer to Dan. He feels Dan’s hands slide down his arms until they’re settled around his waist.

“Guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of really liked writing this??? so if anyone wants to see it made into a longer series let me know because I kinda love it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm @canicryyet on twitter so come and talk to me! :)


End file.
